


р

by LRaien



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, Detectives, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «В конце концов, он вырос в этой забытой Богом дыре».
Relationships: Elijah Baley & R. Daneel Olivaw
Kudos: 2





	р

— Двадцать пять, двадцать шесть, двадцать семь...  
Бейли вежливо кашлянул. Его босс оторвался от бумаг и перестал бормотать себе под нос. Растерянно взглянув на гостя, он грустно улыбнулся:  
— Заходи, Элайдж, у меня печальные новости.  
Внутри у Бейли всё оборвалось. Когда Джулиус Эндерби говорил такое, это не сулило ничего хорошего.  
— Что произошло?  
Вздохнув, Джулиус бросил взгляд в сторону окна.  
— Производственный механоид вышел из строя. Это была примитивная автоматическая система, возводящая новое здание в кварталах для деклассированных.  
— И? — не выдержал воцарившейся паузы Элайдж.  
— Остатки здания проще снести, — вздохнул Джулиус. — А механоида — на ремонт. Видишь ли...  
— Были человеческие жертвы.  
— Именно.  
— Но тут всё очевидно, — недовольно пробормотал Элайдж, поплотнее запахнув воротник пальто. Из окна бил слабый поток холодного воздуха. — Зачем здесь я?  
— На месте узнаешь, — Джулиус прищурился с хитрецой человека, который уже несколько десятков лет оставил попытки хитрить и теперь вдруг пытается вспомнить, каково это. — А, впрочем, ты и сам поймёшь, если немного поразмыслишь. Ты ведь отличный детектив, Лайдж?

Этот вопрос отдавался эхом в ушах у Бейли спустя полтора часа, когда тот прибыл на место происшествия. Районы для деклассированных навевали не лучшие воспоминания — в частности, из-за отца. Тоже деклассированного. Отличного работника, заменённого одной из дурацких машин — возможно, той самой, что сегодня убила почти тридцать человек.  
Найти место преступления оказалось несложно: искорёженный остов здания, сплетение бетонных обломков с перекрученными сваями, обнесённое плеядой сигнальных огоньков, виднелся издалека. Перепрыгнув с быстрой дорожки на полосу помедленнее, Бейли на миг прикрыл глаза, борясь с воспоминаниями.  
В конце концов, он вырос в этой забытой Богом дыре.

Тела погибших уже увозили: все они были рабочими со стройки. Бейли успел рассмотреть лишь два трупа. Один лежал с раздавленным месивом костей, мозга и лоскутов кожи на месте головы — оставалось надеяться, умер он мгновенно. Второму повезло меньше: в его грудной клетке виднелись сквозные дыры от металлических прутьев, которыми ощетинился остов здания, осколки рёбер торчали наружу, вспарывая кожу, освобождая место для вылезавших наружу раздавленных ошмётков внутренних органов. Он, похоже, оказался приколот к обрушающемуся зданию сродни бабочке коллекционера и медленно умирал под давлением масс бетона и кирпича.  
Рядом со зданием высился выключенный колосс: куб с внутренней позитронной начинкой, банками данных и блоками памяти, цепкие паучьи лапы-опоры, толстые слои стали и огромная рука-манипулятор размером с перекладину строительного крана. Недвижимый, он внушал беспокойство, словно замерший перед атакой хищник.  
Бейли сглотнул и двинулся к стоящим возле подножия механоида людям.

Как оказалось, механоид не сошёл с ума сам: прораб указал на взломанный блок управления.  
— Эти, — махнул он рукой в сторону столпившихся за ограждением людей. — Кто-то из них испортил программу робота. Им же дома новые строят вместо старых развалин, а они... Деклассированные, что с них взять?  
Бейли сжал зубы, но выпад проигнорировал.  
— Вы уверены?  
— Ну а кто же ещё?  
— Если они таковы, как вы о них думаете, разве им хватит ума перепрограммировать специализированного механоида? — не сдержал резкости в голосе Элайдж.  
Прораб отступил на шаг и почесал лысеющий затылок.  
— Не знаю, — наконец заявил он. — Это ваша работа, вы и расследуйте. А мне строить надо.  
Бейли так и сделал: развернулся и пошёл к перемигивающемуся огнями ограждению.

Хоть он и не сомневался в том, что среди деклассированных найдётся человек, способный разобраться в программе робота, их подозревать было бессмысленно. Мотив у них был, и намного более очевидный, чем думалось тому прорабу: желание вернуть рабочие места.  
Бейли не надо было говорить с ними об этом — он их понимал, более того — сочувствовал.  
Вот только человек, способный на такое преступление, вряд ли будет достаточно глуп, чтобы поверить, что поломка одного строительного механоида кому-то поможет.  
Бейли не искал среди них подозреваемых, он искал свидетелей.

Старая женщина — в прошлом санитарка, но теперь её работу выполняли роботы — сказала, что с утра на стройку приезжал с проверкой какой-то важный мужчина.  
— Такой собранный, лощёный, но лицо отечное, — заявила она, с благодарностью закуривая протянутую Бейли сигарету.  
Для Бейли табак тоже был роскошью, но об этом детектив помалкивал.  
— Он и все остальные столпились вместе у фундамента, — вспоминал бывший фасовщик, а ныне — деклассированный мужчина с франтовато зачёсанными светлыми кудрями. Его работу теперь тоже выполняли автоматы. — Походили вокруг, поразмахивали руками, затем один из рабочих пошёл к механоиду, а остальные разбрелись.  
— Тот рабочий, — худощавый парень, работавший кассиром, пока не появились автоматизированные кассы, говорил медленно, будто пережёвывал каждое слово, — что-то сделал, а потом вернулся в здание. И тут...  
И тут механоид сошёл с ума и уничтожил здание вместе со всеми, кто в нём находился.

С помощью фотографий и опознания Бейли выяснил, кто это был. Обычный работяга-инженер, проверявший идентичность возводящегося здания чертежам. У него была семья, достойная зарплата и никаких мотивов совершать что-то подобное. Более того, он и не обладал подобной квалификацией — то есть, просто не мог этого сделать.  
Дело закрыли за неимением улик.  
Дом так и не достроили.  
А через месяц погиб доктор Сартон, и Бейли дали в напарники андроида.

— Странная история, партнёр Элайдж.  
Бейли, уже жалеющий, что начал обсуждать проваленное дело в компании напарника-робота, пробормотал:  
— Скорее, запутанная.  
— Но вы же сами сказали. — Дэниел сидел на диване напротив — Джесс ушла с ребёнком и в квартире были только они вдвоём. — Рабочий не мог. Значит, кто-то, кто мог, написал для него нужную программу.  
Бейли открыл рот, но тут же его захлопнул лихорадочно размышляя. Через несколько минут он заявил:  
— Нет, определённо... Но... Иосафат, как же!..  
Дэниел не мешал ему и не расспрашивал. Он полагал, что разобравшийся во всём человек сам ему расскажет, когда наступит время. Тем более, у них были более важные дела: спасение союза космонитов и землян.  
Человек бы забыл об этом, но Дэниел помнил, и даже не удивился, когда через месяц после их расставания получил сообщение:  
«Мужчина с отечным лицом — ответственный за проект. Хотел его закрыть ввиду убыточности и прекращения гос. финансирования. Не знал, как, устроил диверсию.  
Программу написал на заказ один из деклассированных. Он не знал.  
Убийца осуждён. Дом завершат за его счёт.  
Спасибо, Дэниел».  
Дэниел долго смотрел на пробел перед своим именем. На отсутствие буквы «р».  
И отправил в ответ:  
«Всегда пожалуйста, партнёр Элайдж  
Ваш Дэниел Оливо».


End file.
